Love Bug
by wordwizard101
Summary: Looks like the love bug has bitten everyone. A Valentine's Day special


I thought it would be nice to write something on Valentina's day p.s its rated m.

Love Bug

Erza was looking she saw all the fairy tail couples extra lovey with each other. She wondered what was going on with everyone. Also Wendy was missing, Erza started to worry.

She walked to the bar lady -Mirajane- to ask her what was going on and where is Wendy.

"Hay Mira do you know what going on" she asked.

"Its Valentine's day" Mira said.

"What that's to day..." Erza was shocked, how could she forget.

"Yep...I mite be leaving early I herd that Laxus has a something plans" Mira said in a happy tone.

Erza's was still shocked "if today is Valentine's day then does that mean Wendy has a date or is on a date...but with who?" She thought.

"Erza...are you OK" Mira asked when she seen the look on Erza's face.

"Did you see Wendy with anyone" Erza asked sharply.

"Yes...but she was not with anyone...not even Carla" Mira said a little concern in her voice.

Mira seen a little spark in Erza's eyes, Mira new how much Erza cared for Wendy.

"D-do you th-think...s-she's...on...a...d-d-date" Erza said bitterly.

"Well...she is 14 almost 15 and she's a good girl unlike my teenage self" Mira said trying to defuse a bomb that was in Erza.

"I know she's a good girl but that the problem" Erza said.

"What do mean?" Mira asked.

"What if he tries anything on her" Erza said in concern.

Mira giggled "Erza you sound like a mother" Mira continued to giggle. "If you are worried about her just go to Carla and see where she is" Mira said with smile.

Erza headed to Wendy and Carla's room in fairy hills. She knocked on the door. Carla stepped out.

"Hi Erza can I help you" Carla ask. Carla looked very fancy, she had beautiful purple dress on and pink bow on the top of her tail.

"Do you know where Wendy is" Erza said in panic.

"Yes I do but I can't tell you" Carla said with her arms crossed.

Erza gave Carla an angry look -the look she gives people when they take her strawberry cake-.

"Carla tell me where Wendy is now!" Erza said angrily.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Carla questioned.

"Well...I want to know if she's safe" Erza said strongly.

"I would not let her go if I thought she wouldn't be safe" Carla was a little offended.

"Please just tell me where she is" Erza asked her tone changed a bit it was caring and kind.

Carla felt sorry for Erza and told her where Wendy was but she also told Erza that she was not aloud to speak or tell anyone about Wendy's date/relationship because Wendy was shy about it and wasn't ready to tell anyone but Carla about it.

Erza nodded. She walked to where Wendy was. On the way Erza thought that she was over reacting but she need to know if Wendy was safe, also it would be cute to see Wendy in a date.

When Erza found Wendy in a park walking with a pink hair mage that she fought agents in the grand magic games. Erza was shocked to see this mage the thought had never crossed her mind of them being a couple, she thought they were just friends no wonder Wendy was shy to tell the gild.

"Spying is wrong...Erza" said a husky voice behind her.

Erza turned around to find a blue haired man behind her.

"Jellal you gave me a fright" she looked at him in annoyance.

"Why are you spying on Wendy" he asked her.

"Well...I was seeing if she was OK" Erza was now embarrassed that she was found out.

"But you have been here for a wile" Jellal said with a smirk.

"How...wait...were you spying on ME!" Erza said in shock.

"Well yes I seen you behind a tree and decided to watch you for a wile" Jellal said honestly.

"He's too honest" she thought.

"You know it is Valentine's day after all" he moved closer to her.

"I thought you where not in magnolia today...I thought I wouldn't be able to see you until March" Erza blushed.

"No I made sure that I could see you today" he moved his head closer to kiss her.

Their lips were beryl touching. Erza made the first move, she kissed him. His lips were soft. She parted her lips letting him in her mouth, he felt this and slipped his tung in. He then put his hand in her hair to move closer to him. The kiss theitung's massaged each other.

"Let's go to my room in fairy hills" Erza whispered in his era.

Once they were in side they started kissing but this time their kisses were rougher. Erza put her legs around Jellals waist and Jellal put Erzas back to the door. He kissed all the down to her neck.

"Mmmm..." She lightly moaned.

Hearing that made Jellal smile. She could feel his smile on her skin.

"Jellal let's get to the main act" she said.

Jellal lifted Erza up -from the door- and grabbed her ass. She let out a yelp put he soon placed on the bed. He stared to kiss her neck but this time he moved down, when he reached her collar bone she reequipped out of her clothing he continued to kiss down until he reached breasts. His lips latched on her nipple and his hand massaged the other breast.

She moaned every time he switched breast, he made sure to give each breast the same treatment. He moved his free hand to her core centre.

"Wow Erza you are really wet down there, do you really want me that bad" he said teasingly.

"Yes...Jellal I want you" she said.

He has no idea what came over him when she said that but he made sure to give her what she wanted. He ripped everything off him and got to the main act, as he slid into her she moaned.

"Yes!" She moaned.

He moved faster in her. She rapped her legs around him trying to push him in faster.

"Jellal...f-faster..." She panted.

He did as she said. She was at her limit and so was he.

"Jellal!" She screamed after she came.

Minutes later he came, they cuddled after and fell a sleep in each others arms.

The next day Wendy finally appeared in the gild with three hickeys on her neck.

"So I guess the date went well" Erza said to Wendy.

"Yes it was me and Chelia..." Wendy suddenly stopped when she realised what she just said.

Lucy and Natsu stopped kissing when they haired what Wendy said Mira was shocked and Gray fainted. "My work here is done" Erza thought. She when smiled at Wendy and returned to her room where she hoped Jellal would be still sleeping.

All that's well ends well.

Hope you liked my Valentine's Day special


End file.
